<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slugterra: The Northern Caverns by Tenuda_Kin_12345</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101795">Slugterra: The Northern Caverns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345'>Tenuda_Kin_12345</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slugterra [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slugterra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action/Adventure, Cold, Cold Weather, Elemental Magic, Exploration, F/M, Fights, Flashbacks, Gen, Golems, Ice, Magic, Post Into The Shadows, Post-Canon, Slugterra - Freeform, Winter, caverns, slugs - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after the Shane Gang defeated Tad Blakk, the Gateway that once led them to the Eastern Caverns begins to open, releasing a grave threat that was forgotten for a thousand years. Eli must once again, put aside his quest to find his father and face this threat.<br/>Currently planned for at least 20 chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Junjie/Mei, Kord Zane/Drucilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slugterra [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Slugterra was one of my favourites (If not, I think my favourite) childhood show. When it stopped after Into The Shadow, I was legit disappointed.<br/>I was always fascinated by the fact that there are other set of caverns out there, other than the Eastern Caverns, and I had hoped that the show would explore them. But, we all know the show got cancelled (For now). So I always had these ideas of how the Shane Gang would explore these other caverns and the threat within. There were always just rough ideas and draft until now.<br/>It's been about half a year since I began writing fanfics, so I'm still quite new at this. Yes, I'm aware of how small the Slugterra fanbase is on AO3, but I don't mind, I'm just telling a story that I want to tell.<br/>This (And the upcoming stories (If there is, depending on how well this is received) can be viewed as a continuity after Slugterra: Into The Shadows as Season 5.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1000 YEARS AGO</p><p>            Cold ice covered the lands of the 99 Caverns, growing larger as the forces of the Northern Caverns advances throughout the caverns. But not without resistance, it was truly a time when the 99 caverns was truly united, fighting alongside each other, Shadow Clan fighting alongside humans, humans fighting alongside the creatures of the caverns, all united against the growing and dangerous threat of the Northern Caverns as the war was nearing its end.</p><p>            A large showdown was occuring near what was the last standing gateway to other caverns. Others had been destroyed in attempts to stop the ever-growing forces of the Northern Caverns.</p><p>            The Shane of the 99 Caverns, William Shane, in his 30s, wielding his blaster as he shot a Thresher decapitating what seems to be a golem made of ice and stone as he dodged an attack from the slingers in fur coats as the battle at the ancient gateway ensures.</p><p>            “Great shot!” yelled a young woman, whose hair was tied into a long braid and skin was pale blue. Lena Frost, once the protector of the Northern Caverns.</p><p>            William turned towards Lena just as a Narwhaddle slug flew towards them. William quickly shot a Flaringo as he quickly shielded Lena from the blast of ice.</p><p>            William and Lena exchanged glances before getting up and firing at the enemy. William shot a Vinedrill slug that took out the slingers swiftly as more forces spewed from the gateway. Both William and Lena retreated back towards the shield that the Geoshard slug created.</p><p>            “Lena, we need to go back now!” yelled a man who shot a Firenze slug right at an ice golem, which caught it swiftly and threw it back at them. “We might never get this chance again.”</p><p>            Lena and William looked at each other knowing that the moment has arrived. They shared once last kiss before parting their lips.</p><p>            “I’ll miss you,” William said softly. “I’m sorry… I can’t come with you.”</p><p>            “No… I’m sorry, for dragging you and your cavern into this mess in the first place… take good care of Jim,” Lena said as tears filled her eyes, knowing that this would be the last time they would see each other.</p><p>            “I should come with you…”</p><p>            “No. You can’t. The 99 cavern needs you. This is… my battle,” Lena said. “This cavern and the others had suffered too long… I must destroy the gateway when I return… I wish things wouldn’t end up like this-”</p><p>            “Lena! Anytime now!” the man yelled as a blast cracked the shield.</p><p>            “No… there has to be…”</p><p>            “William… we talked about this! She is too powerful… we can’t win… only stop this fate from falling on the other caverns,” Lena said.</p><p>            William sighed as he touched Lena’s stomach. “Take care of yourself and… her.”</p><p>            “I will… I love you,” Lena said softly, looking at William.</p><p>            “I love you too,” William answered.</p><p>            Both looking into each other eyes, and they nodded. “Now!” Lena said loudly.</p><p>            The man that told Lena to hurry up shot a Flaringo and a Fandango slug, creating a huge blast of fire that knocked out the ice golem standing in front of the gateway as couple of other slingers fired at the enemy, taking a few out.</p><p>            “Let’s go!” Lena said as she got up and ran.</p><p>            “Cover them!” William commanded to his allies as they fired at the remaining enemies as Lena and her group ran towards the gateway.</p><p>            Before Lena stepped into the gateway, she and William exchanged glances one last time. Then, she was gone. Not long after, the gateway stopped shining and the cavern turned dark. They have done it. The decades long war that devastated the 99 Caverns has finally ended. But not without a great loss of life and sacrifices.</p><p>            Soon, remains of the Northern Caverns that attacked the 99 Caverns were either captured or had gone into hiding. As for the gateway of the 99 Cavern, it was sealed off by the Shadow Clan and the Shane, to be forgotten for the next thousand years to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE 99 CAVERNS</p><p>QUISINGLY CAVERN</p><p>It was just another usual day for the residents in Quisingly Cavern, but unbeknownst to them, the day was about to get a lot more unusual as the Shane Gang were spying down from above a building. Eli and Pronto were looking around at the streets below while Trixie and Kord were looking through binoculars, looking around for their target.</p><p>"Any sight of anyone?" asked Eli as the slug on his shoulder tried to keep an eye out for their targets.</p><p>"Not yet," Kord answered in a tired voice as he continued looking.</p><p>"Keep looking," Eli said. "Dana said that they are going to make their move today."</p><p>"I would like to add that we have been here for like... the past 5 hours, and we had seen nothing," Pronto added sarcastically as his Flatulorhinkus, Stinky yawned tiredly.</p><p>"I don't know Eli. As much as we trust Dana, perhaps she got her intel wrong?" Trixie wondered.</p><p>"I doubt it. The information she has provided us about these series of the Raleways heists were quite accurate," Eli answered. "If she says that there is going to be a robbery today, I trust her that there will be," Eli said firmly.</p><p>"Well then they are really taking his time with this one," Trixie sighed.</p><p>"Wait, is that who I think he is?" Kord asked as he pointed towards an orange-yellowish attired man wearing a red hood that obscured his face, walking towards a building while looking around.</p><p>"Let me see," Eli said as he looked through the binoculars. "It's Biff Raleway," Eli confirmed.</p><p>"If Biff is here, there is no mistake, the other Raleway Brothers should be nearb-" Kord said before being interrupted by a loud bang as an explosion occurred inside the building, blowing the door across the street, causing the people on the street to panic and run. The Shane Gang saw 6 men holding bags presumably full of gold coins ride out of the bank on their horse mecha beasts.</p><p>"Yep, there are here," Trixie confirmed.</p><p>"Shane Gang let's move out," Eli said.</p><p>The four of them quickly got on their mecha beast and rode off the roof. Their mecha beast switched into glider mode as they flew down behind the Raleway Brothers before swiftly switching back into their mecha beast mode as they chased after them. The townsfolk on the street ran out of their way in panic and fear as the showdown between the Shane Gang and the new uprising group of thieves, the Raleway Brothers ensured.</p><p>"Boss," Enuff Raleway called out to the man who had blue-green hair, and a Dirt Urchin slug sitting on his shoulder. "We have company."</p><p>"I am aware of that, get them off our tail!" the man said.</p><p>"Got it, boss," Raff said as he fired a Hop Rock at Eli.</p><p>Eli saw the slug coming and fired a Frostcrawler with his wrist blaster, freezing the Hop Rock mid-air before it exploded, causing more damage. Eli then fired Larry, his Lariat slug at Raff using Slug Fu to dodge the Bubbaleone slug that flew towards it, shooting a string of slimy rope at them.</p><p>"We have room, now!" their leader commanded as they rode out the streets and out of town. The Raleway Brothers mecha beast swiftly turned into their bike modes and quickly gained some distance away from the Shane Gang.</p><p>"What the-" Kord muttered in shock that the Raleway Brothers somehow has gotten their upgrades.</p><p>"Bike modes now!" Eli shouted as the Shane Gang did the same, catching up to the Raleway Brothers.</p><p>"How did they get those upgrades, I thought-" Trixie asked.</p><p>"Beats me," Kord answered loudly.</p><p>"We can focus on that question later," Eli reminded loudly as he dodged a Thresher. "And focus on taking them down!"</p><p>"Yeah sorry," Kord said as he fired a Rammstone.</p><p>The leader managed to dodge the Rammstone and fired the Dirt Urchin back at their pursuers. "Are you Raleways going to fire back or not?" asked the man in frustration.</p><p>"Do you recognize the man in the front?" asked Eli curiously. "He looks familiar."</p><p>"I thought that there were only 5 Raleway Brothers," Trixie said as she fired her Arachnet slug at the rider nearest to her. The rider managed to dodge the web that the slug shot at him and fired a Jellyish slug back at her which shot goo at her. Trixie wasn't fast enough to evade the goo attack and got spattered by it.</p><p>"Eww!" Trixie groaned in disgust. "Ow! It even stings."</p><p>"Trix! Can you continue?" Eli asked in concern as he dodged another fire from the enemy.</p><p>"I could do better if the goo wasn't stinging so much!" Trixie said.</p><p>"Pull off Trixie, we can take them!" Eli said as he shot a Hop Rock with his wrist blaster and directed it to hit one of the riders, knocking him off his mecha beast.</p><p>"Kord!"</p><p>"On it!" Kord answered as he fired a Hoverbug to grab the gold bag that laid not far from where the man fell.</p><p>"Burpy!" Eli said. Burpy nodded and jumped into his wrist blaster. Eli fired the Infurnus at the riders, attempting to create a circle of fire to trap them.</p><p>"You fools!" The leader growled before turning around and firing his Dirt Urchin right at the Shane Gang just before the circle could close.</p><p>"Look out!" Eli shouted while Pronto screamed in fear as spikes flew towards them. Eli got confused and directed Burpy in the wrong direction, crashing onto the ground.</p><p>Suddenly out of nowhere a cloud of dust surrounded them, blinding their vision.</p><p>"What is going on?" Pronto asked loudly in confusion.</p><p>"Stay together!" Eli grunted as he tried to shield himself from the dust.</p><p>"Urgh... How are they doing this?" asked Trixie in frustration as she fired her Tormato slug to blow the dust away.</p><p>"Wait is this an illusion?" Eli realized once the dust wasn't going away.</p><p>"Wait... I remember now, their leader..." Kord realized.</p><p>"Twist," Pronto growled.</p><p>"Took you all long enough to figure that out," Twist's voice could be heard amidst the illusion. "Yes, it's me. It's been a while, Eli Shane. Seems like we both have changed."</p><p>"Show yourself! Twist!" Eli called out.</p><p>"Oh, I rather not. Until next time Eli," Twist said with malice in his voice. Soon, the dust dispersed, the Raleway Brothers and Twist were long gone.</p><p>"Well, on the bright side, we got some of the gold back," Kord said holding the bag that the Hoverbug caught before opening it and realizing that he was very wrong. The bag was filled with trash, nothing valuable inside.</p><p>"We got duped so hard," Eli sighed. "Kord, take Trixie back to the hideout. Pronto and I will head back to see if we can learn anything about this."</p><p>"Got it, bro," Kord said. Meanwhile, Burpy, still a little dazed from the crash, hopped towards Eli and back onto his shoulder.</p><p>Eli and Burpy exchanged glances as Trixie and Kord rode off. Burpy chirped dejectedly at Eli. "Don't worry Burpy, we will get them next time."</p><p>SHANE HIDEOUT</p><p>Eli placed his backpack down on the table. "Come on out," Eli said, motioning for his slug to come out of his backpack. Eli chuckled as he watched his slugs jumped out from his backpack cheerfully. Then, Eli noticed the picture of him and his father on the table.</p><p>Eli sighed. It has been months since he has returned from the Eastern Cavern and moped up Tad's doing. And he still was unable to find his father. The Shadow Clan turning against them didn't help much as well. Eli was sure that the only way that he was to find his father was through the gateway. But since then, he dare not leave the 99 Caverns, in fear of what danger might befall the caverns once he was gone.</p><p>"That was a total disaster," Trixie sighed as she dried her hair with a towel Her red hair was let down, still wet from showering.</p><p>"Don't tell me about it," Kord sighed.</p><p>"Oh, let's forget about the miserable defeat at the hands of the Raleway Brothers and eat," Pronto encouraged as he placed the tray of food on the table.</p><p>"It wasn't a total loss. We learned a few things," Eli said as he looked away from the picture and sat down.</p><p>"Which was?' asked Trixie as she took her share of food.</p><p>"Twist is somehow working with the Raleway Brothers," Eli said.</p><p>"Wait... When was the last time Twist was spotted?" asked Kord.</p><p>"Pretending to be Red Hook," Trixie recalled. "After that, he just disappeared."</p><p>"Until now," Pronto added as he took a large chunk of meat.</p><p>"Then, this operation, whatever the Raleway Brothers are doing, is bigger than we previously thought," Eli realized.</p><p>"How so?" asked Trixie.</p><p>"I agree with Eli," Kord said. "Twist has disappeared since Dr. Blakk got defeated, why reappear now?"</p><p>"Hmm... true," Trixie said thoughtfully.</p><p>"Pronto suggests that we forget all about those and just savor the delicious food on the table," Pronto encouraged.</p><p>"Well, it's not like thinking any harder would get us anywhere for now," Kord said.</p><p>"Yeah," Eli said unsurely.</p><p>THE EASTERN CAVERNS</p><p>PEACH BLOSSOM SPRING CAVERN</p><p>The past few months have been nothing but a mostly peaceful life for the residents of the Eastern Caverns. The Emperor was finally defeated, everything was finally back to normal. Of course, there were still some of the Emperor's underlords still running about, but most of them have been taken down by the newly formed Eastern Protectors, led by the Eastern Champion himself, Junjie.</p><p>Junjie life's has gotten better in the course of the past few months. His reputation was finally restored. He managed to form a team, not unlike the Shane Gang, the Eastern Protectors. He had even formed a relationship with Mei.</p><p>Junjie and the Eastern Protectors, consisting of Lian, Hamengku, Hua, Yang, Ling, Mei, and Drucilla stood as they watched the Shadow Clan slowly placed the newly trained guardian slugs on the pedestals one by one, taking down the Elemental Slugs and handing them to Junjie, the Eastern Champion. The Elemental chirped happily as they were passed to Junjie, presumably happy that they get to relax from powering the Guardian Gate.</p><p>"With these guardian slugs, the Elementals are free to be returned to their previous owner, to the Shane," the Shadow Clan told Junjie in his native language as he passed the Elementals to him.</p><p>"Understood," Junjie answered before he turned and looked at his friends.</p><p>"You're going to return the slugs to them, aren't you?" asked Hamengku knowingly.</p><p>"The Elementals originated from the 99 Caverns, it is only right to return them home," Junjie explained. "What do you think, Lian?" asked Junjie, turning to her former master. Meanwhile, the Elemental Slugs chirped happily at the thought of returning home.</p><p>"I agree with you, Junjie. The Elemental Slugs must be returned to their former owners," Lian agreed. "Don't worry about the Eastern Caverns Junjie, we will protect it until you return."</p><p>"I know you all will," Junjie answered smilingly.</p><p>After the Eastern Protectors returned from the Guardian Gate, Junjie and Mei went on to pack for the journey.</p><p>"Hmm... these slugs are quite hyper, aren't they?" Mei chuckled as she watched the Elemental Slugs.</p><p>"This is nothing. You haven't seen how they are like months ago, they were totally wild then," Junjie said, smiling as he recalled. "Hey, calm down, I know you all are excited," Junjie chuckled as he watched the Elemental Slugs chirp happily as they jumped around.</p><p>"They seem excited," Mei observed.</p><p>"Why wouldn't they?" Junjie chuckled. "I'm sure Joo-Joo is quite excited to see Burpy again." The Infurnus slug on Junjie's shoulder nodded. Then, he heard a knock on his door.</p><p>"Junjie?"</p><p>"Come in, Drucilla," Junjie recognized the voice immediately.</p><p>"So, you two are packing already?" asked Drucilla as he entered Junjie's house.</p><p>"Well, you know Junjie. He likes to act quickly without wasting any time," Mei said. "So, what brings you here Dru?"</p><p>"I actually... umm, wanted to ask if I could, you know, come along?" asked Drucilla, her voice was nervous. "I know Mei is coming along with you, but perhaps some extra protection would help-"</p><p>"Hmm? You can just say it. I know why," Junjie said, smiling. "It's about Kord, isn't it?" asked Junjie knowingly.</p><p>"Oh? Dru has a crush?" Mei asked playfully. "How shocking."</p><p>"Oh, drop it," Drucilla sighed. "Yes, it's about Kord."</p><p>"You're welcome to come along, Drucilla," Junjie said approvingly. "Plus, I'm sure Kord missed you too."</p><p>"Oh~ You have to tell me all about you and Kord," Mei said playfully.</p><p>"Thanks, Junjie, so when are we leaving?' asked Drucilla ignoring Mei's antics.</p><p>"I'm thinking today," Junjie said.</p><p>"Well, I'm ready to go," Drucilla said.</p><p>"Look at you Dru, so eager to see him," Mei teased playfully.</p><p>"Well, it's not unlike you and Junjie, Mei," Drucilla retorted teasingly. "You can't even keep your eyes off him for a second."</p><p>"Well, I and Junjie is one thing, but you, I can't imagine someone like you would find a love interest," Mei chuckled.</p><p>Junjie just smiled as his girlfriend and Drucilla bantered and continued to prepare for the journey back to the 99 Caverns.</p><p>Later, the Eastern Protectors and the Shadow Clan were at Serenity Cavern, where the gateway to the other caverns stood. The others were there to send Junjie, Mei, and Drucilla off to the 99 Caverns.</p><p>"We will return soon," Junjie promised as he hugged Lian.</p><p>"Just take your time, Junjie. They are your friends, don't worry about the Eastern Caverns," Lian assured. "Nothing will happen."</p><p>"Give them our regards," Hamengku added.</p><p>"We will," Junjie said.</p><p>"Stay safe, sister," Hua said as she hugged Mei.</p><p>"You as well, Hua," Mei replied.</p><p>"Are you ready?" the Shadow Clan asked calmly.</p><p>"Yes," Junjie answered.</p><p>The Shadow Clan nodded and turned to face the gateway, beginning to say the words to activate the gateway. The symbols on the gateway began to light up, then, it began to turn, finally stopping with the symbol of the 99 Caverns positioned at the top. Purple and pink light began to fill the center of the portal, the portal was activated. The Elemental Slugs chirped excitedly as they watched the portal open.</p><p>"I will never understand how you can communicate with them," Mei said in Mandarin as she got on her wolf mecha beast.</p><p>"Maybe I can teach you," Junjie offered as he got on his mecha beast.</p><p>"Oh no, I'm a terrible student," Mei chuckled. "You should know that."</p><p>"Well, I think you're just alright," Junjie assured.</p><p>"Umm... you two can continue this once we are at the other side," Drucilla reminded the couple.</p><p>"Of course," Junjie answered in English. "Let's go."</p><p>The others watched as Junjie, Mei and Drucilla rode into the portal, disappearing through it. After a while, the portal went dark, deactivating.</p><p>"Let's return to Peach Blossom Spring Cavern," Lian said to the others.</p><p>Just as the group turned their back on the gateway, it began to light up again. The Eastern Protectors and the Shadow Clan with them were perplexed.</p><p>"What is going on?" asked Yang.</p><p>"Are they back?" asked Ling curiously.</p><p>"No way, they just left, how-" Hamengku said.</p><p>The Shadow Clan began to say something in a very urgent voice as a symbol stopped at the top. The Shadow Clan stood in a stance, prepared to attack whatever came out from the portal.</p><p>"The Northern Caverns?" Lian asked, sounding worried and fearful. "No... Impossible."</p><p>"The Northern Caverns?" asked Hamengku. "What is-"</p><p>The group stopped talking as what seems to be a pale blue golem emerged from the portal, with it as a man, whose skin was pale blue. He was holding a blaster.</p><p>"What- What slugs are those?" Yang wondered as he couldn't recognize the slugs in the man's slug barrels.</p><p>The Shadow Clan said something loudly before firing slugs at newcomers fiercely. The golem and the man advanced towards the group, the patch of ice seemingly growing behind them.</p><p>"What is it-" Yang asked loudly as he was confused.</p><p>"Just fire at them!" Lian said urgently as she fired a Flaringo slug.</p><p>Hamengku, Yang, and Ling began firing slugs that the two blue creatures, but the golem managed to take the hits without taking any damage on its body. The man looked at the group and chuckled manically.</p><p>"What's so funny?" Hamengku asked.</p><p>"Pathetic, a thousand years and nothing has much changed. A thousand years and the Northern Cavern has already evolved more than what the Eastern Caverns could ever be," the man said not intimidated by the Grenuke that landed right at his feet.</p><p>"Hmm," the man knelt down and touched the Grenuke. The Eastern Protectors watched in horror as the skin of the slug slowly turned pale blue before transforming back into its original form.</p><p>"Attack," the man ordered.</p><p>The golem began charging forward towards the group. The Shadow Clan began to hiss in anger and shot some Hop Rock at the golem, but it manages to freeze them one by one. Hamengku shot a Vinedrill slug and used the Tech Fu controllers to motion the Vinedrill slug to create vines that wrapped around the golem tightly, holding it in place. Yang then fired a Hop Rock at the golem. The group thought that they would win, but they were quickly proven wrong.</p><p>The golem managed to somehow freeze the vines around it, shattering it into shards of ice before seemingly controlling it to make it float in mid-air.</p><p>"Protectors of the Eastern Caverns let me reintroduce you to the Ice Golem," the man said as he took his blaster and aimed right at the group, who was backing away in fear.</p><p>"You might defeat us today, but there is a group of protectors that will defeat you," Lian said firmly.</p><p>"We shall see," the man said chuckling coldly as he pulled the trigger, firing a Narwhaddle slug at the group.</p><p>THE NORTHERN CAVERNS</p><p>The lands of the Northern Caverns were ice blue, covered with cold sheets of ice from the everlasting winter in the caverns. From the middle of it to the edges of it. At the very eastern end of the Northern Caverns, a group of men with a group of Ice Golems gathered in front of huge remains of what used to be a gateway. There was a huge device was generating a portal.</p><p>"The portal has stabilized General Nelsen," a man wearing glasses said, bowing humbly.</p><p>"Very well, after a thousand years, the Northern Empire shall finally take its revenge and conquer the other lands. Her Majesty will be pleased, very pleased indeed," Nelsen said, smiling coldly at the portal in front of him as more Ice Golems stepped into it.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 3: The Return<br/>SNEAK PEAK<br/>THE 99 CAVERNS<br/>	The last gateway of the caverns remains standing in the dark cavern, the remainder and a reminder of the dark days of the Northern Empire’s invasion that the people of the 99 Caverns has almost forgotten. Suddenly, an illuminating light began to shine from the gateway as it begins to turn before stopping as a surge of energy centered in the middle of the circle, forming a portal. Junjie, Mei and Drucilla slowly rode out of the gateway.<br/>	“This is the 99 Caverns?” asked Drucilla as she looks around the dark and eerie place as the portal behind them slowly dimmed. Soon, the cavern was dark once again, barely illuminated by the glowing crystals around them.<br/>	“Part of it, yes,” Junjie said as the Elementals in the barrels chirped excitingly.<br/>	“So where to now?” asked Mei curiously.<br/>	“The Hideout,” Junjie said. “Follow me.”</p><p>Coming January 2021</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE 99 CAVERNS<br/>
            The last gateway of the caverns remains standing in the dark cavern, the remainder and a reminder of the dark days of the Northern Empire’s invasion that the people of the 99 Caverns has almost forgotten. Suddenly, an illuminating light began to shine from the gateway as it begins to turn before stopping as a surge of energy centered in the middle of the circle, forming a portal. Junjie, Mei and Drucilla slowly rode out of the gateway.</p><p>            “This is the 99 Caverns?” asked Drucilla as she looks around the dark and eerie place as the portal behind them slowly dimmed. Soon, the cavern was dark once again, barely illuminated by the glowing crystals around them.</p><p>            “Part of it, yes,” Junjie said as the Elementals in the barrels chirped excitingly.</p><p>            “So where to now?” asked Mei curiously, looking around in the dark place before turning to Junjie.</p><p>            “To the hideout,” Junjie said, smiling. “Follow my lead.” Junjie, Drucilla and Mei rode off and out of the dark cave, failing to notice that one of the symbols on the circle was glowing slightly as the ground around it slowly turned blue.</p><p>THE HIDEOUT</p><p>            It was just another day in the hideout. Pronto and Kord were at their games. Trixie was on her tablet in her room, looking up stuff like usual. Meanwhile, Eli was in his room, spending some time with his slugs. It was just another uneventful day for the Shane Gang. At least it was until Larry, the Lariat, who was just strolling around, noticing something on the security screen.</p><p>            “Oh, I’m gonna kick your ass so bad at this game,” Kord chuckled, pressing the controls wildly.</p><p>            “Ahha, we shall see,” Pronto said triumphantly, failing to notice the Lariat slug, trying to get their attention, no matter how loud it chirped and jumped, Larry even got into front of the screen, Kord and Pronto still didn’t notice it at all, as they were too engrossed in their game. Now frowning, the slug decided to do something to get the two’s attention.</p><p>            Trixie was looking up news when he heard loud sounds of Pronto complaining, sighing, she got up and walked out of her room. “What is with all this racket?” asked Trixie loudly as she came out, looking downstairs, she saw what happened already, Pronto’s face was covered in goo while Kord was laughing his head off. Trixie sighed. “Typical Pronto to piss off a slug.” Then she saw the Lariat slug, jumping up and down in front of the screen, deciding to walk downstairs to check out.</p><p>            “Hey, Larry? What is it?” asked Trixie curiously as she approached the slug. The slug looked at her, smiling in relieve. It motioned for her to follow before jumping off the table and towards the surveillance room.</p><p>            “So what is this about?” asked Trixie kindly. If the slug was that desperate, it got to be something important, right? Trixie watched as the slug hopped up the chair then the table, pointing towards the security screens. Trixie takes a look and immediately understood the slug’s actions. “Thanks Larry, I will tell the others,” Trixie thanked the slug, which chirped in response, before she rushed off.</p><p>            “Wow, so this is where you stayed when you were here?’ asked Mei curiously, looking around. “Doesn’t looks as beautiful as Peach Blossom Spring,” Mei commented.</p><p>            “Of course it doesn’t, but it is beautiful in it’s own way,” Junjie chuckled as they rode closer towards the Hideout. The Elemental slugs were chirping happily as usual, jumping up and down in Junjie’s slugs barrel, presumably excited to see Doc again. Burpy chirped and waved his limbs upon seeing Junjie’s Infurnus, Joo-Joo, who waved back and returned the gesture as well.</p><p>            Then, as Junjie got down his mech as they approached the hideout, the doors opened. Eli, Trixie, Kord and Pronto came walking out from inside. “Junjie, the Eastern Protector,” Eli greeted welcomingly “What a pleasant surprise,” Eli commented as he walked forward to shake Junjie’s hand before hugging him. “So, what brings you back here?” asked Eli curiously.</p><p>            “A visit, and the Elementals,” Junjie said as the 4 Elementals jumped out of his slug barrels, chirping happily as they hop towards the base. “The new guardian slugs has been trained, it was only right to return the Elementals to their home,” Junjie said.</p><p>            “Ah, thanks Junjie,” Eli thanked.</p><p>            “No need, my friend, I’m just returning a part of the favor,” Junjie said.</p><p>            “Hey Kord,” Drucilla waved her hands nervously when her eyes met the other cave troll, who was walking towards her smiling.</p><p>            “Dru, you came to visit?” asked Kord surprised. To be honest, he has always thought that Drucilla had moved on and found someone else, presumably Hamengku.</p><p>            “Of course, I did, it has been so long now,” Drucilla smiled, hugging Kord. “I couldn’t resist the chance to see you again.” Kord couldn’t help but blush upon hearing Drucilla’s words.</p><p>            Hugs and handshakes were exchanged within the group, except for Mei, who none of the Shane Gang knew. She only know that they were the ones that help Junjie take back the Eastern Caverns from the Emperor, from the stories that Junjie told her. She just stood and watched, with a smile on her face. It was evident that Junjie had a lot of history with this group.</p><p>            “Oh, I don’t think we met before,” Trixie said as she moved towards Mei. “I’m Trixie,” Trixe said, extending her hand.</p><p>            “Mei,” the brunette introduced herself, shaking Trixie’s hand.</p><p>            “Nice to meet you Mei,” Trixie commented.</p><p>            “As am I,” Mei bowed humbly.</p><p>            “Come on, let’s take this inside,” Eli said, gesturing for everyone to head inside the base. “Uh Pronto, would you mind whipping up something for our guests?” asked Eli.</p><p>            “It would be my pleasure,” Pronto answered grinning.</p><p>            Later, Junjie, Drucilla and Mei joined the Shane Gang for dinner, seated at the dining table. They chatted as they ate, catching up on stuff. Meanwhile, the 5 elemental slugs were chirping and jumping around happily as the slugs interacted, while eating the slug food that was prepared for them.</p><p>            “So, how is the Eastern Caverns holding up so far? Everything good?” asked Eli casually.</p><p>            “Oh yes, thanks to you, the Eastern Caverns finally have peace after 20 years,” Junjie said gratefully. “All of us have been well.”</p><p>            “That is good to hear,” Eli smiled, glad that at least his friends was having a better time at protecting their caverns than himself.</p><p>            “So what about you? My friend?” asked Junjie curiously as he dug into his plate of food. Looking at the Shane Gang’s faces, he knew that things hadn’t been to good for them.</p><p>            “Uh, how do I put it?” Eli muttered. “The Shadow Clan and us had some conflicts when we returned, not on speaking terms now,” Eli said sighingly. “Crime rates has gone up since we were gone, had to deal with ghouls again.”</p><p>            “Oh my, sounds like quite a headache to solve,” Drucilla commented, looking concerned.</p><p>            “Yeah, things are a little better now,” Kord answered.</p><p>            “So what about the search for your father?” asked Junjie, not forgetting what happened on his first adventure with the Shane Gang.</p><p>            “I haven’t really been looking for him, yet,” Eli sighed. “Plus, with all the stuff going on in the 99 Caverns, hadn’t got the time to anyway.”</p><p>            Knowing that the conversation is going a bit sideways, Trixie decided to change the conversation quickly. “So, Mei, we never seen you before, tell us a bit about yourself if you don’t mind,” Trixie asked warmly.</p><p>            “Oh, where is my manners,” Mei chuckled. “My name is Mei. I’m Junjie’s fiancé,” Mei said smilingly.</p><p>            “Oh, congrats on the engagement,” Eli said, surprised, patting Junjie on his back. The Shane Gang all gave their blessing to their former teammate and friend.</p><p>            “Thank you all for your blessings, we appreciate it,” Junjie said smiling as he turned to look at Mei, who sat beside him.</p><p>            “So, how did you get together, and in 6 months? That was quick,” Kord commented.</p><p>            “Ah, a lot of people has been saying that,” Mei chuckled, smiling. “What they don’t know is that Junjie and I were childhood friends.”</p><p>            “Wait really?” asked Eli surprised. “That’s interesting.”</p><p>            “Me and Mei used to play together when we were young and innocent, we were even dating back then before the Emperor came out of the Deep Caverns,” Junjie explained.</p><p>            “Aw, that’s sweet,” Trixie smiled.</p><p>            “Uhm…I would like to point out that we never seen her while we’re fighting the Emperor,” Pronto interrupted.</p><p>            “Yeah, that’s true, where was she?” asked Kord curiously.</p><p>            “After Junjie’s turn, I knew that he was being influenced by the Emperor in some form, it wasn’t him. I wanted to try and help him, but my father decided to whisk me away to the far ends of the Eastern Caverns, to keep me safe. It wasn’t until my father heard that the Emperor’s is gone that I was allowed to return, it took me some time to look for Junjie,” Mei explained.</p><p>            “You waited for 20 years?” asked Trixie surprised.</p><p>            “I always knew that he would return to the Junjie I always knew,” Mei explained. “So, I never went after any other man. And it would seem that the wait was worth it.”</p><p>            “I’m happy for you both, Junjie,” Eli said.</p><p>            “Thank you, Eli. You are equally to thank, if it wasn’t for you and the Shane Gang, I would have never reunited with Mei.”</p><p>            “Y- You’re welcome,” Eli stuttered.</p><p>            Suddenly, an alarm blared throughout the Hideout. “What was that?” asked Drucilla surprised.</p><p>            “Someone is calling us for help,” Trixie exclaimed as she got up and took out her device. “King of Sling?”</p><p>            “Put him through,” Eli said. Trixie then</p><p>            “King? What is it?” asked Eli curiously.</p><p>            “Attackers, from the Gateway!” the blonde answered frantically, seemingly in a slug fight. “They are still coming!” Then the transmission went silent. The call went off.</p><p>            “Sounds serious,” Kord said worried.</p><p>            “We got to go,” Eli said getting up.</p><p>            “We will come with you,” Junjie said volunteering. “You will need help.” Eli looked at Junjie, Mei and Drucilla who nodded in agreement.</p><p>            “Well, about time for some action,” Pronto said excitedly, stretching himself as he got up.</p><p>            “Alright gang, let’s ride out.”</p><p>GATEWAY CAVERN</p><p>            The King of Sling slumped down on the floor, unconscious, his skin was pale, laying at the feet of a blue haired woman, whose skin was pale blue, smiling coldly. “Weak,” the woman chuckled before turning towards the Ice Golem. “Begin the assault, destroy anyone who stands in your way.</p><p>            The golems grunted in agreement before they marched forwards, a pale sheet of ice following them. The woman just smiled as she watched ice cover the ground.</p><p>            “General Elena,” a hooded person called out.</p><p>            “What is it?” asked Elena, turning to the person.</p><p>            “He managed to sent out the transmission,” the man informed.</p><p>            “Perhaps, it is for the best, let’s see how the protectors of the 99 Caverns can stand against the might of the Northern Empire.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Coming Feb 2021 Chapter 4: The Invasion</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Invasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            The Shane Gang and the Eastern Protectors rode towards Gateway Cavern as fast as possible.</p><p>            “Attackers from the Gateway? Been a while, since the Goon… you know,” Trixie said sheepishly noticing Junjie.</p><p>            “Yes, indeed,” Junjie said dryly.</p><p>            “What do we even need to worry about? We got Eli Shane, and the protectors of the Eastern Caverns, and the Elementals back, and most importantly, we got the Magnificent Pronto!” Pronto boasted while the slugs in his barrels just wheezed, laughing.</p><p>            “Yeah right,” Kord facepalmed while the rest of the Shane Gang just sighed.</p><p>            “Junjie! I’m hearing Frostcrawler slugs,” Mei informed as slugs transforming could be heard as they neared Gateway Cavern.</p><p>            “Yes, my dear. I hear that too. But… I never heard a slug like that before,” Junjie frowned.</p><p>            “So, we got another type of new slug?” asked Trixie excitedly.</p><p>            “Maybe,” Junjie said frowning as the group rode into the town area of Gateway Cavern.</p><p>            “Are those Stone Golems?” asked Eli shocked as he saw the hulking figure from afar.</p><p>            “No… impossible,” Junjie muttered.</p><p>            “No… they don’t look like one,” Drucilla said as she looked through her binoculars.</p><p>            “Wait… is the ground supposed to be… blue?” asked Mei confused.</p><p>            “No… Wait lookout!” Eli shouted as a slug flew towards them. “Scatter!” The Eastern Protectors and Shane Gang all rode away right as the slug hit the ground near them. Turning the ground pale blue as spikes grew from the ground. Sounds of the residents screaming and running around in fear could be heard as the golem moved towards the group.</p><p>            “Is that… ice?” asked Kord not believing his eyes.</p><p>            “Looks like it,” said Drucilla looking back at the golem that was advancing towards them. “Uhm… guys? We got company.”</p><p>            “Let’s take that thing out then,” Eli sighed as Burpy jumped into his wrist blaster.</p><p>            “Agreed,” Junjie said as Joo-Joo did the same thing. Both slugs exchanged glances and nodded as they were in their owner’s blaster.</p><p>            Eli and Junjie both turned to look at each other and nodded, firing their Infurnus at the golem that was now charging towards them. Using Slug-Fu, the two Infurnus surrounded the golem with a ring of fire before the two protectors directed their slugs to fire at the hulking figure.</p><p>            “Wow,” Mei exclaimed.</p><p>            “Yeah, wow, is right,” Trixie chuckled as she held her blaster, looking at Eli and Junjie.</p><p>            “See, I told y’all, nothing to worry about,” Pronto said over casually, shrugging.</p><p>            “Seems like you haven’t lost your touch,” Junjie said smirking as they continued to direct their Infurnuses to circle the golem and blast fire at it fiercely.</p><p>            “Why do you sound so surprised?” Eli sighed chuckling. “Wait… what is going on?” Eli asked confused as he saw a weird glowing light coming from the golem, a light blue aura manifesting around it. It began to glow even brighter and then, a burst of energy sent Burpy and Joo-Joo flying away from it, crashing into the buildings on the side of the street, debris flew from the impact.</p><p>            “What was… Argh!” Junjie and Eli both got knocked back by the blast that threw them back a few feet, crashing onto the ground.</p><p>            “Dudes!” Kord and the others rushed towards the two slugslingers, helping them up. There were a bit of frost on their attire.</p><p>            “Junjie!” Mei said as she helped the Eastern Protector up on his feet.</p><p>            “You alright Eli?” asked Trixie.</p><p>            “Burpy… Where is Burpy?” Eli asked as he brushed his clothes, looking around frantically at the debris that fallen from the building. Then, he saw them. Burpy and Joo-Joo came hopping towards the group. “Burpy,” Eli said concerned as he noticed the two slugs were shivering, their skin were a bit pale but slowly recovering.</p><p>            “What is that?” asked Junjie as Joo-Joo jumped onto his palm.</p><p>            “I don’t know, I never even know something like that existed, like some type of Ice Golem,” Eli said. “Trixie, anything?”</p><p>            “No such record of such creature,” Trixie said frowning. “Junjie?”</p><p>            “I never seen these kinds of creature in my life,” Junjie said.</p><p>            “Uhm… guys, we can talk about this later, look,” Drucilla said, touching Kord. The group then looked forward; the Ice Golem was looking right at them.</p><p>            “Uh oh,” Pronto trembled in fear as the Ice Golem began to walk towards them.</p><p>            “We still have a chance, there is many of us,” Junjie said.</p><p>            “You think?” said a feminine voice coming from behind the group right as another Ice Golem followed her.</p><p>            The gang turned and looked at the young woman, she was wearing what seemed to be a fur coat, she had white hair and pale skin. Other than the hulking figure accompanying her, there were two hooded people standing beside her.</p><p>            “Who are you?” asked Junjie firmly as he pointed his wrist blaster at the woman. The others followed and pointed their blasters at the different attackers slowly closing in on them. Eli stood beside Junjie, pointing his wrist blaster at the woman.</p><p>            “I am General Elena, of the superior Northern Empire,” said the woman smiling slyly. “Her Majesty sends her regards.”</p><p>            “The Northern Empire? Hmmph, funny since we never heard of it and it’s queen,” Eli said before Junjie nudged him, glaring at him. “What?”</p><p>            “Well, I’m not surprised,” the white-haired woman said chuckling as she picked a slug barrel from her belt, holding up a slug.</p><p>            “What is that?” asked Trixie.</p><p>            “I don’t know, never seen a slug like that before,” Eli said surprised.</p><p>            “This is a Narwhaddle slug, and you are about to know what it can do,” General Elena chuckled as she loaded her blaster, aiming at the group. “Seems like taking over both the 99 Caverns and the Eastern Caverns would be more than easy.”</p><p>            “Wait how did you know…” Junjie stuttered surprised.</p><p>            “Hmm? With an attire like that, anyone could tell that you are a visitor from the Eastern Caverns,” General deduced aloud. “And judging that you all are the only people that stood up to my Ice Golem, with remarkable skillsets, therefore, I know that you all are the protectors of these two caverns,” General Elena finished. “And our order was to take you all down!” General Elena shouted as she fired her slug at the group.</p><p>            “Watch out,” Eli shouted as everyone jumped in different direction before the slug could hit them, and the area where they just stood was now covered in nothing but icy spikes, from which Pronto was dangling from by his shirt.</p><p>            “Help!” Pronto shouted as the spikes grew bigger.</p><p>            Mei immediately took noticed of this while the others were still getting out of line of the fire. She quickly shot a Hoverbug, guiding the slug to grab Pronto off the huge ice shard and brought him safely back down on the ground. Pronto only had time to pant tiredly before a couple of Narwhaddle slugs flew towards him.</p><p>            “AHHH~” Pronto ran for his life, as per usual anytime that he was in danger.</p><p>            Meanwhile the others head for cover, unknowingly dividing themselves into pairs. Mei went with Junjie, while Trixie stuck with Eli, and Drucilla with Kord, meanwhile, Pronto burrowed himself into the ground to hide.</p><p>            “What are those slugs doing, the ice is spreading,” Drucilla commented as she got behind a pile of debris with Kord, the two cave trolls fired two Hop Rock at the woman who flawlessly dodged both of the slugs and shot a Frostcrawler back at them.</p><p>            Drucilla quickly shot a Tazerling, using the Tech-Fu tech she and Kord created, she guided the slug to shock the Frostcrawler and sent the slug flying towards General Elena.</p><p>            “Hmm… Impressive,” Elena’s eyebrow lifted a little, before quickly grabbing a hold of the Tazerling.</p><p>            “What?”” Drucilla stuttered, moving her fingers across her panel, but nothing seemed to work.</p><p>            “For primitives,” General Elena chuckled as the slug slowly turned pale, before she let go. The Tazerling flopped to the ground, whimpering in pain.</p><p>            “What did you do to the slug?” Eli demanded, coming out from his cover behind a pile of debris.</p><p>            “Eli, don’t!” Trixie said but the Shane already walked out to confront the enemy.</p><p>            “Oh, don’t worry I merely drained it a <em>little,</em>” Elena said smiling at the Shane.</p><p>            “So, this is what it is about? You want to take our slugs?” asked Eli dryly. “Well because if you are going to take our slugs, you better think twice, we fought off plenty people like you. No matter what you have planned, you won’t win!” Eli said firmly while Burpy nodded confidently.</p><p>            Elena began laughing sadistically, as if Eli’s threat never even mattered at all. “You think her Majesty wants your slugs?” asked Elena laughing. “Of course, she do! But not only that. She wants your lands in fact, she wants all of the caverns!” Elena proclaimed loudly.</p><p>            A look of aghast has fallen upon the Eastern Protector’s face. “No… Lian, Hamengku,” Junjie soon realized that it was probable that the Northern Empire has already taken over the Eastern Cavern in his absence. Mei’s face paled upon realizing the truth as well.</p><p>            “Well, we fought the Darkbane, twice! What makes you-” Eli said only to be interrupted by Elena’s mirthless laughter.</p><p>            “Oh Haha, you mean those primitives in the Deep Caverns?” asked Elena. “Oh, you are funny,” Elena said smiling before her face quickly switch into a dull frown. “Get rid of them,” Elena ordered. At that moment, the Ice Golem began to march forwards and towards Eli.</p><p>            “Eli!” Trixie got up and fired a Arachnet slug at him, managing to pull him back right as the Ice Golem was about to freeze him into a solid block of ice.</p><p>            Eli groaned as his head hit the ground but got up quickly. “So, what now?” asked Trixie worryingly.</p><p>            “I hate to say it Eli, we need to retreat,” Kord said.</p><p>            “No, we can’t abandon Gateway Cavern, there are people that needs our help!” Eli said firmly as the Fire Elemental jumped onto his shoulder, getting his attention.</p><p>            “Guys I have an idea,” Eli smirked looking at the Fire Elemental before nodding.</p><p>            “You can’t hide yourself behind those rocks! You know we can blast you apart,” Elena warned as she motioned for two of her goons to head towards the other two pile of debris where the others were hiding. “I would advise that you surrender. Her Majesty would be most welcome to have you help her conquer these caverns,” Elena said.</p><p>            “Wait, Eli are you sure?” asked Trixie right as Pronto burrowed up from underground.</p><p>            “Oh ho, is it over yet?” asked Pronto panting.</p><p>            “Nope,” Eli said, but it is about to.</p><p>            “What is he doing?” asked Mei as she watched Eli come out from his cover.</p><p>            “Junjie then recognised the slug in his friend’s wrist blaster. “The Fire Elemental!” Junjie realized.</p><p>            “Oh, surrendering already?” asked Elena. “Yet you’re the one that resisted the most,” Elena mocked.</p><p>            “Nope,” Eli said as his wrist blaster opened. “Dream on!” Eli said firing the Fire Elemental right at the enemies.</p><p>            Using Slug-Fu, Eli guided the slug blasting a ring of fire surrounding the enemies. “Now!” Eli shouted.</p><p>            “Let’s go!” Junjie said as the gang ran for their mechs and rode away from the enemies and into the town while Eli directed the Fire Elemental right at the Ice Golem, knocking it and sent it flying down the streets, presumably knocking it out. Eli then got on his mech and rode after the group.</p><p>            “Why didn’t you use the Fire Elemental earlier!” Pronto groaned as they rode.</p><p>            “Well, to be honest, I forgot about them,” Eli said sheepishly as the Fire Elemental landed on his shoulder.</p><p>            “Seriously bro?” Kord frowned.</p><p>            “Well, at least we know you mastery of Slug Fu is as good as before,” Junjie said shrugging.</p><p>            “Now let’s find the…people?” Eli stopped in track as they turned around a corner. The cavern has already turned pale blue. The town was empty and quiet, as if life in there has disappeared.</p><p>            “Brr… It’s cold,” Drucilla shivered as she looked around.</p><p>            “Is it usual for Gateway Cavern to be this cold Trix?” asked Kord as he rubbed his arms.</p><p>            “No, this is new,” Trixie observed.</p><p>            Mei gasped in shock as she saw a pale person, with blonde hair, lying on the ground not far from them. “Look at… him,” Mei stuttered in shock.</p><p>            “King,” Eli said urgently as he rode towards the man, getting down his mech and shaking him. “Wake up… Doc,” Eli gestured.</p><p>            The healer knew what to do, getting down on the King of Sling, the slug began shining brightly, and soon colour returned to his cheeks and he got up coughing. “Shane! You’re here, you’re also here,” The King of Sling turned towards Junjie</p><p>            “Calm down King, you need to tell us what exactly happened,” Eli said urgently.</p><p>            “There is no time! We need to get out of here,” the blonde man said stuttering fearfully. “They are going to take all of us!”</p><p>            “There they are!” A familiar commanding voice said. The general has gotten out of the fire ring.</p><p>            “We got to leave,” Drucilla said hurryingly.</p><p>            “Gang retreat!” Eli said as he quickly helped the King of Sling onto his mech and the group quickly drove away from the oncoming enemies.</p><p>            “General should we pursuit?” asked one of the hooded goons beside Elena.</p><p>            “No, let them run, they will be back,” Elena said confidently right as the badge with the Northern Empire’s emblem on her coat started to buzz. “It’s her Majesty,” Elena said as she took off the hard piece of metal and placed it on the floor before kneeling down. A projection, hologram came out of it.</p><p>            “General Elena, what is your status?” asked a cold feminine voice.</p><p>            “We managed to take the first caverns of 99 your Majesty,” Elena said humbly.</p><p>            “Did you run into the protectors?” asked the woman.</p><p>            “Yes, in fact, the protectors of the Eastern Caverns are here too,” General Elena said with pride. “I managed to push them off our territory anyway.”</p><p>            “That would explain General Nelsen’s profound success on conquering the Eastern Cavern then,” the woman deduced. ‘Good work General Elena, you know what to do next, do not disappoint me.”</p><p>            “I wouldn’t dream of it,” Elena said smirking as the hologram shut off. She picked up her badge and attached it back on her uniform.</p><p>            “So where to now General?” asked a goon.</p><p>            “To the next cavern of course,” General Elena smirked before turning around, walking.</p><p>            Unbeknownst to anyone, a certain one-eyed Shadow Clan has been watching the events all unfold, from the shadows before vanishing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story will be updated sporadically, so stay safe and stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           “King… calm down,” Eli said as he helped the blond man down on the sofa in the Hideout.</p>
<p>           The group managed to retreat from Gateway Cavern. They decided to return to the Hideout to regroup and plan their course of attack against these invaders.</p>
<p>           “Look, King, we need you to tell us, what exactly happened out there,” Eli urged the man, who was sitting down and sighing while the rest of the gang gathered around.</p>
<p>           “Alright… I’ll tell you all,” the King of Sling sighed. “It was just another day in Gateway Cavern. People going about, folks and their children listening to my stories… and then… they came,” the blonde man said direly.</p>
<p>           “Who?” asked Pronto.</p>
<p>           “Those… monsters… “the King of Sling recalled.</p>
<p>           “You mean those Ice Golems?” asked Trixie curiously.</p>
<p>           “I don’t know what they are called. What I do know, is that when they entered the town… a wave of ice followed them… it felt like I was in Chillborne Cavern, except… it felt way colder than that,” the blonde man stuttered.</p>
<p>           “It was indeed cold when we arrived at the cavern,” Mei agreed.</p>
<p>           “It was unnaturally cold,” the King of Sling emphasized.</p>
<p>           “So… what happened next?” asked Kord, scratching his head.</p>
<p>           “Those… golems… moved toward us. And being the protector figure of Gateway Cavern, I went and tried communicating with them… but before I could say anything, a lady came forward from behind the golems. Never seen anyone like that, pale blue-skinned… She asked me if I was the protector of the 99 Caverns… I… was foolish… I told her I wasn’t the Shane… She instantly fired a slug at me… never seen anything like it… but all I felt was coldness… overtaking my body… I knew I had to call you… so I did… and right after that… I fell limp… the last thing I remember seeing… was that cruel lady… ordering her goons to round up the townsfolk,” the King of Sling finished recalling as he sighed.</p>
<p>           “The town was empty when we got there,” Junjie muttered. “They took an entire town… captive?” asked Junjie.</p>
<p>           “That’s impossible,” Drucilla said.</p>
<p>           “King… it is not your fault… don’t blame yourself,” Eli comforted.</p>
<p>           “But it is… if only I was able to stop them…” the blonde man sighed.</p>
<p>           “But you were brave enough to face them… that is enough,” Eli assured. “Rest up King. Don’t worry about Gateway Cavern. We will go back there to fight,” Eli said before standing up, gesturing for the others to follow him into the garage.</p>
<p>           “Go back there? Are you nuts?” asked Pronto in disbelief once Eli shut the door.</p>
<p>           “Well, we can’t leave the people of Gateway Cavern in the hands of whoever those guys are,” Eli retorted.</p>
<p>           “Wait… you mean… you never faced an enemy like them before?” asked Mei.</p>
<p>           “Never,” Trixie answered frowning. “Have you ever encountered anyone like them, Junjie?”</p>
<p>           “Not that I could recall… then again… there were 20 years of my life I couldn’t remember so…” Junjie said as Mei took his hand.</p>
<p>           “Dudes… those Ice Golem were terrifying,” Kord commented worryingly.</p>
<p>           “She said they were from the Northern Empire,” Eli muttered. “Has anyone heard of any stories regarding this?”</p>
<p>           “I never heard of this empire… but… I heard of legends… that tell the story of an ancient invasion of coldness throughout the Eastern Caverns… Legends said that it was so cold… that…  life was nearly wiped out from the Eastern Caverns,” Junjie said as Joo-Joo began chirping wildly.</p>
<p>           “I too heard of this… invasion, it’s passed down, generations to generations, as a legend,” Mei added.</p>
<p>           “Don’t look at me, I never heard it,” Drucilla shrugged uncomfortably as the Shane Gang looked at her.</p>
<p>           “But those slugs… Narwhaddle… Why does it sound so familiar,” Trixie said as she pulled out her tablet and began typing. “Of course… I knew I remembered reading about them a long while back,” Trixie exclaimed as the others turned towards her.</p>
<p>           “What is it Trix?” asked Eli curiously.</p>
<p>           “This Narwhaddle slug was an extremely rare slug in the 99 caverns,” Trixie explained.</p>
<p>           “Was?” asked Mei.</p>
<p>           “It supposedly went extinct a long time ago,” Trixie said. “They are only ever found in the Northern parts of the 99 Caverns.”</p>
<p>           “Am I the only one seeing a pattern here?” asked Kord frowning. “The Northern Empire, these slugs being found in the Northern parts of the cavern… and the cold…” Kord said.</p>
<p>           “Yes, it is… peculiar,” Junjie muttered thoughtfully.</p>
<p>           “Wait!” Trixie interrupted loudly. “That symbol… Trixie said swiping through the tab in her hand, switching from screen to screen. Until she stopped upon a picture of the Gateway that the Shang Gang used as a passageway to the Eastern Caverns months ago. Trixie spread her fingers as she zoomed in onto one of the symbols etched onto the portal, and soon she found what she was looking for.</p>
<p>           “What is it?” asked Mei curiously.</p>
<p>           “I took a few shots of the portal before,” Trixie began to explain.</p>
<p>           “And you took photos of a dull stone structure… What for?” asked Pronto dryly.</p>
<p>           Trixie scoffed. “This is the symbol that was on that woman’s chest. The girl said pointing towards the symbol between the symbol of the 99 Cavern and the Eastern Caverns.</p>
<p>           “So… this Northern Empire is from another set of caverns?” asked Drucilla.</p>
<p>           “It would make sense. The so-called Narwhaddle slug… the woman’s skin color…” Junjie said as he processed the thought. “They are from the Northern Caverns.”</p>
<p>           “Then again, she does kinda look like that mercenary… Ice,” Kord said.</p>
<p>           “True true,”  Pronto agreed to fold his arms.</p>
<p>           “That’s not the point,” Eli said. “We need to think of a way to fight back.”</p>
<p>           “Eli, my friend. I hate to say it, but we need more time to devise a plan and study them. This group of people are dangerous, powerful,” Junjie said frowning.</p>
<p>           “Junjie is right. We barely managed to hold our own the last time we faced them,” Mei agreed</p>
<p>           “But then again, every minute we waste would equal to this Northern Empire taking more of the caverns,” Trixie said.</p>
<p>           “I have an idea,” Pronto interrupted proudly. “These weird people came from the portal, am I right?” asked Pronto before continuing. “So why don’t we just shut it down?”</p>
<p>           “Assuming that they did come from the portal, it would be heavily guarded,” Junjie answered. “We won’t be able to get anywhere near the Gateway since the Northern Empire has taken control of it.”</p>
<p>           “Wait… how certain are we that they are actually from another set of caverns?” asked Drucilla.</p>
<p>           “Very,” Trixie answered. “That’s the only logical explanation.”</p>
<p>           “So we have to find a way there, and blow the portal up? That’s it?” asked Kord.</p>
<p>           “Sounds simple,” Trixie said.</p>
<p>           “Except that it is not simple, not at all,” Eli interrupted. “We still need to defeat these invaders.”</p>
<p>           “Eli is right,” Junjie agreed.</p>
<p>           “I don’t think you realized that we don’t have any means of defeating them,” Pronto said loudly.</p>
<p>           “The Elementals,” Mei realized.</p>
<p>           “Mei is right… Eli, you managed to hold them back with the Fire Elemental… Maybe, that is the key,” Trixie suggested.</p>
<p>           “It only managed to hold them off for so long,” Eli said frowning as he looked at the Elemental Slugs on the table.</p>
<p>           “And that woman was able to hold off any other slugs, by… draining them,” Kord said thoughtfully. “It’s kinda scary if you ask me, bro,” Kord said.</p>
<p>           “That’s exactly why we need to make our move soon,” Eli said firmly as the Infurnus slug on his shoulder nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>           “We need a plan,” Junjie said.</p>
<p>           “Simple, we just need to shut the portal down and everything would be fine,” said Eli.</p>
<p>           “Actually, how do you shut down the Gateway?” asked Mei curiously. “As long something is powering it, it won’t shut down.”</p>
<p>           “How about this? We recon first,” Trixie suggested.</p>
<p>           “How do you intend on getting into the innermost section of Gateway Cavern without getting spotted?” asked Pronto with sarcasm in his voice.</p>
<p>           “Trixie, call her,” Eli said.</p>
<p>           “Call who?” asked Junjie curiously.</p>
<p>           “A friend,” Eli said.</p>
<p>           About an hour later, the group was standing in front of a big screen, looking at video footage by Danna.</p>
<p>           “Thank you, Danna, for risking your life,” Eli said over the call. “We are grateful for your help.”</p>
<p>           “No worries. It wasn’t that hard to sneak in actually,” Danna shrugged. “With the Shadow Walker and all. But looks like it is quite an invasion.”</p>
<p>           “No kidding, they are bringing people into the portal,” Trixie said in disbelief as the group watched the footage play.</p>
<p>           “The hold cavern is covered in ice as well,” Kord observed. “The people of Gateway Cavern, well at least some of them.” The footage was showing two Ice Golem standing guard next to the portal, while a couple of hooded-goons were seemingly leading prisoners, presumably from the caverns they conquered, through the portal.</p>
<p>           The slugs looked at each other nervously as the footage plays. Especially Joo-Joo, for some reason, the Infurnus was chirping wildly and urgently.</p>
<p>           “This is bad,” Eli sighed.</p>
<p>           “Very bad,” Drucilla agreed.</p>
<p>           “Wait… how can we shut the portal down…. We can’t leave them in the custody of the Northern Empire… right?” Kord asked frowningly.</p>
<p>           “This just got complicated,” Mei muttered.</p>
<p>           “Yeah, I was shocked when I first saw it happening,” Danna said. “Looks like you guys are dealing with something big here.”</p>
<p>           “What are you talking about? This is huge!” Trixie scoffed.</p>
<p>           “Two Ice Golems, and we have trouble with one already,” Eli sighed.</p>
<p>           “How… are we even going to do this?” Pronto voiced out loudly.</p>
<p>           “So, we have to rescue the people of Gateway Cavern, but we have to get past the Ice Golems first,” Kord examined the footage carefully.</p>
<p>           “Not to mention that we don’t even have a clue of what’s on the other side of the portal,” Junjie added.</p>
<p>           “Urgh… this is a headache,” Eli groaned as he looked at the screen, thinking hard of what to do.</p>
<p>           “Uhm… guys,” the King of Sling said unsurely as he walked up to the group, there is someone outside.</p>
<p>           Trixie turned the screen to show the security footage. And on the screen, it showed a group of Shadow Clans, standing right outside the Hideout.</p>
<p>           “Shadow Clan?” Eli muttered surprised.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notes:<br/>Coming next: Chapter 6: The Journey To The Northern Caverns<br/>This story will be updated sporadically, so stay safe and stay tuned!<br/>Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment about your thoughts of this fic, whether you liked it or not. Feel free to tell, but nothing too harsh pls.<br/>If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment about your thoughts of this fic, whether you liked it or not. Feel free to , but nothing to harsh pls.<br/>If you wanna chat about my fics, have any suggestions or request or stuff. Feel free to find me on Discord Tenudakin12345#7702</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>